A Mess of Drabbles
by S.A.M.Thedragongirl
Summary: A place for drabbles, practice and just amusing and fluffy stuff. Mainly consists of Tender, Puppy, Puzzleshipping and a few others maybe . Please enjoy! Rated T at the moment.
1. Intro Rated: T

Hello, I am **Sam**, the terrified and anxious **Dragon Girl**.

So, I gave into my bad ideas and decided to make this drabble collection.

It'll probably just really really short stuff, and fluff. Mainly because I feel awkward doing anything that involves the word "Sexy" or "Sex".  
Yeah, I'm a prude.

-_-'

Oh well.  
For now, I'll rate the main drabble archive as T for future bad words and behavior from angry and perverted or otherwise characters and Bakura. But for each drabble, the title in the selection bar will have a rating along with a small title.

The only pairings I've ever really done are

Tender(BakuraxRyou),

Puppy(SetoxJoey)

and Puzzle(YamixYugi)shipping.

I've also had snippets of Prideshipping, but I'm not the greatest at that.

**Things you will most likely find in this**:

Fluff.

Silly antics.

Maybe very small bits of bad humor.

Cuteness.

Hugs.

Kisses.

Christian OCs(just two, and they are NICE!

I hate the bad press given to ALL Christians for one jerk's opinion)

**Things you will most likely _NOT_ find in this:**

Sex.

Overly used swearing.  
(I don't like swearing. Just use these: **"#$%" **It's so much more fun to imagine them prounouncing those! XD)

Big fights that are not resolved by the end of the drabble.

Um... a lot of originality?  
(Unless based on a true events, um, I may do things other people have already done, so... just a warning.)

The abuse of cute little spiders and arachnids.  
(Boys are usually **NOT** afraid of spiders. Come on, you guys!)

Cross Dressing... with the exception of possibly Ryou.  
But even then...

I shall add more to this when things come to mind.

Well, hoping you will enjoy these, proceed to the next chapter: **Two Sleeves**, please!


	2. Two Sleeves Rated: K

((This drabble is actually a condensed version of a one shot I wrote, but I changed the scenario a little bit))

* * *

Yugi had not expected it to be this cold.

He really should have though, considering it was the end of summer and fall was setting in fast.

But it sure wasn't this windy earlier that day.

Shivering, he tried to walk faster, only to blink when he heard someone calling him from behind.

"Hey, Yuge'!" Joey waved, grinning as he caught up to his best friend.

"I was just coming over to the shop for work." Yugi smiled at the blonde, folding his arms as they continued walking.

"Alright. Hey, how did that interview at the new cafe go?" Joey's grin widened.

"I got the job! The lady who owns the place is really nice, and she seemed ecstatic at the fact that I wanted to help in the kitchen-... Yuge', are you cold?"

Said teen laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I forgot to take my jacket. It was really nice outside earlier but now..." He sighed, resisting the urge to let his teeth chatter.

Joey blinked and watched Yugi for a moment as goosebumps became visible on the boy's arms.

Then an idea struck him. He glanced around, smiling when he saw that they were only about 2 or 3 blocks away from the shop. And since it was kind of nasty out and since it was Saturday, no one was walking about the side walk at the moment.

Unzipping his own jacket, he pulled Yugi so that the boy was standing in front of him. "Here, hold on a sec." Yugi blinked as he found himself being tugged and pulled, until Joey was folding his arms around Yugi's waist, with Yugi's arms also inside the sleeves along with Joey's.

"We're almost there, don't worry!" Joey chimed and with that Yugi and Joey quickly toddled along the side walk. It was awkward and very amusing, soon the two were laughing and grinning like idiots as they tried to move as quick as they could towards the game shop.

Yugi smiled, finding this absolutely silly. But he was a lot warmer now, and he felt that being silly and sharing a slightly over-sized jacket with only two sleeves was a lot better then freezing in the wind that day.

* * *

Truthfully, this was based off what me and my mom did at one time. We shared a jacket and walked through a parking lot out to the car. I think Joey and Yugi would definitely do this.

You probably would too, if you were out side, in a harsh wind, on a very cold day with only a t-shirt for a top, no jacket.


	3. Twister 69 Rated: T

Weeeellll... I have a very affirmative suspicion someone else has done this, in fact I think I read one where it was Stripe Twister.

If I wasn't so afraid of writing sex and make outs, I would probably have had this turn otu different. But I foudn this amusing as is.

Hopfully someone out there will laugh?

Well, go forth my readers, into the unknown waters of TWISTER 69!

((Did I get that number right for the um, awkward position below?))

* * *

"Well. I wish I could say I've seen worse situations, but this really takes the cake you guys."

"Shut up, Wheeler." Seto barked, snarling as his limbs began to quake a little. At least Yami's had been doing it a lot longer though. Not that it wasn't justified.

Joey couldn't help but snicker at the site of Yami and Seto Kaiba tangled up in a very... risque, position on a Twister mat. Yami Bakura was sitting beside the mat, with the color dial in his hands. Ryou and Yugi were watching in fascination at how Seto and Yami kept their position even with how embarrassing it as becoming with the growing audience.

The two were facing the exact opposite ways. Yami was facing up, Seto down wards. Yami's face was resting on Seto's thigh so that he could reach a red spot without falling over. Seto was similarly awkward with Yami's butt practically laying on his left shoulder and upper arm as his hand rested on another red spot.

"Wow. Kaiba you are seriously pathetic. I think even Marik would have given up by now. And that's saying somethin' cause he's a total pervert for this game." Joey commented, setting himself between Bakura and Yugi.

Bakura chuckled. "I think you've forgotten, Kaiba has never been one for defeat until it is stabbed into him."

"Spin the wheel, damn you!" Yami barked, his faced flushed in embarassment and frustration, red eyes furiously glaring at Bakura.

Joey and Bakura both felt a little nervous for a second there.

If looks could kill, Yami would have probably just decreased the human population by about 20%.

Flicking the plastic arrow, Bakura grinned as it stopped on the color he'd been hoping for since the last turn. "Green."

Seto and Yami both gave a curse and glared heaven ward.

Joey muffled a laugh, and Bakura all out cackled.

The one green space left was right under them, just out of reach of their limbs. Unless they unless they moved and stretched an arm. But if they tried to do so, balance would be gone and they would be a lump of limbs and a tie of defeat for both of them.

"This is going to take a bit." Yugi commented with a sigh. Joey was grinning just as bad as Bakura now. "10 bucks says Kaiba collapses first."

Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed when Bakura instantly agreed.

That was a 10 bucks of well earned lunch money for Joey that day.

Bakura just stole 10 bucks back from Kaiba while he and Yami were still in a pile of tangled arms and legs.

* * *

Yes, I admit, that last sentence is a reference to a drabble I'm sure a lot of puppy shippers have read.

If you have not, go to my profile, then to My Favorite Authors, and click **Reizbar-Ookami**.  
Though Seto is more of a pervert then I would like, she does do Puppyshipping very well. :)


	4. Don't Stop Believing

Sam: I've never been very into Rock Music. I'm more of a classical music girl. (This included Movie sound tracks. Yes! Movie music is CLASSICAL!)

But one day at my home-school-co-op, two of my male classmates came in, and one took out his I-phone and played a bunch of songs. All the while, they started mouthing the words, and even playing the drums and guitar.

(But not as exuberantly as below, it was merely the usual twitching you get when you wish you could play the music your listening to. Does that make sense?)

Anyways, I sat next to them, and before I knew what I was doing, I was bobbing my head to the tune and mouthing the chorus.

It was an awesome song, and an awesome "before/after-class" activity.

This drabble may be a little OOC, but I can imagine Tristan, Joey and Yugi doing this.  
Um, there may be pride-shipping if you squint.

Maybe puppy-shipping if you are so desperate that you'll take anything Joey does towards Seto as a secret way of affection?

Note: I don't own Yugioh, the song by Journey. Nor do I own a I-phone.  
Also, I have no idea if regular schools allow i-phones or not, so even if you correct me, I'm not changing it. Mainly because I like this as is.

My friends just "Don't Stop Believing"

_Just a city guy _

_Born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Yami blinked when he got into the class room to find Joey, Tristan and Yugi sitting together.

In Yugi's hand was the I-phone he'd gotten for Christmas. The three teenagers were all... doing something. He wasn't sure what though.

While music played from the phone, Joey seemed to be strumming on some invisible instrument.

Yugi was mouthing the words along with Joey, whilst pretending to pound on something with his free hand and foot. Tristan was simple mouthing the words, and sometimes tapping his fingers on the table.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Listening to music." Tristan replied, as if he just told Yami about the time or the weather.

Yami listened as the song continued for a moment. Then he smiled.

"What's the song, Yugi?"

"It's Don't Stop Believing, by Journey."

"Huh."

Interested in listening to the song, Yami sat down at the desk beside Yugi as he continued his pounding.

The spirit quickly realized it was the drums Yugi was playing. It was still a couple minutes before class, so Yami watched them, his foot tapping to the beat as he watched his hikari close his eyes and mouth the words again.

_Some will win_

_Some will lose_

_Some are born to sing the blue,_

_oh the movie never ends,_

_it goes on and on._

Yugi opened his eyes only to grin. Yami was starting to mouth the words too as the chorus came up.

As the guitar grew wild, so did Joey, grinning as he continued to dance fingers over an invisible tool of sound.

What a site they were, silent as mice in that class room as the music played. But they were all smiling and grinning as they all mouthed the chorus together, one playing drums, one a piano, one a guitar and the last one, playing the crowd.

They all had their attention on either their missing instruments or the music, so they didn't even notice Seto Kaiba standing in the door. He stayed there for awhile, simply watching as the geek squad made fools of themselves.

A group of close friends, all smiling.

Seto shook his head of that stray thought and glared at Yami as the strange young man mouthed the last chorus with his twin-like companion.

Just a bunch of geeks.

Smirking, Seto walked in and commented aloud,

"I suggest you geeks quick clowning around, the others will be here in a moment."

Joey jumped and glared at Kaiba, whilst he played the final chord with a spiteful exuberance.

Yami went stiff as a board and zipped over to his actual seat. The song ended and Tristan grinned as he moved to his place in the class. Yugi did the same and as he sat behind Yami, he smiled.

"That was awesome, Yami."

Said ex-pharaoh was still a bit embarrassed with Kaiba seeing him, so he didn't comment.

But he did smile, and closed his eyes to remember the name of the song.

* * *

Sam: I hope you liked that drabble, because I sure do.

If any of you catch jealous vibes from Seto in this, your a smart cookie.

I kind of thought of my sister, who was in the same class when I wrote Seto into the drabble.

She came into the class room, looked at the boys, then at me and said, "I am not related to you."

I just grinned and continued pretending to know the words.

Thank you B and A for a fun jam session!


End file.
